If I Should Die Before I Wake
by ImaTVJunkie
Summary: What if Booth didn't wake up at the end of The End In The Beginning? Booth and Brennan are both living in their respective worlds. He in his coma dream, her in the harsh light of day. This tale is an AU fiction interwoven with moments from the show, kinda.
1. Chapter 1

*beep ... beep ... beep ... beep*

The monitor next to the hospital bed was beginning to irritate Brennan.

"I don't know what that means. Can we please turn off the sound for the moment?" Temperance Brennan frowned at the specialist sitting opposite her, gesturing at the monitor. She looked over at Seeley Booth. His head still bandaged after the surgery that had saved his life, but left him in a coma. Temperance shook her head, "I mean. I know what you're saying, but I don't understand. He should have been awake by now, surely?" she asked. She was confused and scared. She had sat by his bed for four days, waiting, wondering, _willing_ him to wake up.

She had written, deleted and rewritten the second half of her novel while sitting in that room. Visitors had come and gone, but she remained. They had told her to go home. Rest. Go to work. Not to worry. But how could she? He was her partner. He was her friend. He was. She wasn't sure exactly what else he was, but she felt he was definitely something else.

"Ms Brennan" the doctor began.

"Doctor Brennan" she corrected him, her irritation obvious in her tone.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Brennan, Mr Booth suffered a reaction to the anaesthetic as you know. His coma may have developed as a response to that, as well as the brain surgery, to allow his body to pause bodily actions and heal the most immediate injuries before waking. It therefore could be a compensatory state in which the body's expenditure of energy is not superfluous." the specialist said. Brennan continued to frown at the doctor. "He may wake up tomorrow or next week. Worse case, he won't wake up at all. Unfortunately with these types of cases, we just don't know. It's a wait and see situation. We will keep him comfortable, I assure you" he added.

"I want you to do more than keep him comfortable." Brennan cut him off, her hand waving his suggestion away. "He requires twenty four hour monitoring. I want him to be cared for privately. I want him moved daily, fed regularly". Temperance authoritatively said, standing up. "and washed daily." she added. She knew that Booth was extremely conscious of his personal hygiene and she wanted to make sure that he was cared for in a fitting manner. "Doctor Brennan, that falls outside our standard care regime. We just don't have the manpower" he began to say. Brennan held up a hand, once again stopping him from speaking. "Fine. Then I want him moved to the nearest private hospital to the Jeffersonian Institute. And I want him moved today. I don't care about the cost. Money is not going to be an issue, so don't bring that subject up. You have no idea who this man is. To his colleagues. To his family. To his son." She faltered over the words. "To me".

"Doctor Brennan, it may take more than a day to find a placement" the doctor tried to explain, his hands outstretched. "Just have him moved as soon as possible" she said, before turning on her heel and leaving the hospital room where Booth lay.

* * *

"A baby? Really? That's wonderful! I'm so happy!" Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan and hugged her tightly to him. "Really? You really are happy?" Brennan asked him, cupping his cheek in her hand. He nods and grins at her, pulling her down to kiss her deeply. Brennan pulls back, tilting her head, smiling at her handsome husband. "You know what we were talking about earlier? I think you're right. About selling the club. It's going to be too hard for us, working nights, and caring for a baby." she said.

Booth nodded "I'm going to contact my lawyer in the morning, tell him I want to sell. He can handle it for me. You know, I think we ought to take a little vacation. Might be the last one we take alone for a while" he said, resting his hand on her still flat belly.

"Are you sure you want to hand over the selling to someone else and just go away?" she asked him. Booth shook his head. "The staff can handle things while we're away. And we'll only be away for a couple of weeks. I mean, I'd love it if he could sell it that quickly, but realistically it could take a couple of months or more. I'll talk to the staff in the morning. I want you to get online and find us a nice little resort to hide away in. Maybe down the coast. Some sun and sand and cocktails."

Brennan smiled and shook her head "No cocktails for me. Baby on board. Remember?" she giggled patting her belly. Booth hugged her hard and stared into her eyes "a baby" he whispered. She looked at him, then sat up. A lot had happened in the last few days. A murder. The investigation. Everyone under suspicion. Jared, Booth's brother, had been lucky to avoid going to jail.

"What about Jared?" Brennan asked cautiously. Booth shrugged "I don't wanna talk about my brother right now." He shook his head ending the subject. There was no love lost between the Booth boys. If he didn't see Jared again for a while, that would be just fine with him.

Brennan smiled at him, she knew better than to pursue that conversation, instead, seductively, pulling the pins from her hair, letting it fall like a silken curtain across her face, she dipped her head to kiss him again, deeply, her tongue teasing and her lips soft against his. Her body curled into him as they sat together in the big leather chair in his office.

* * *

"You are to monitor Mr Booth twenty four hours a day. He needs to be moved regularly according to this regime." she said handing folders to each nurse. She had spent hours researching and putting together a treatment plan for Booth. "I don't want him developing any bedsores. I also want him monitored carefully for pneumonia. I want him treated at the first sign if it occurs, and I want to be informed of any changes in his condition immediately." she said, ticking items off a list. "And he needs physical therapy daily to prevent contractures and orthopaedic deformities. When he wakes up I want to make sure that his muscles have not deteriorated too much, so that his therapy will be less radical." Brennan rattled off her instructions to the nurses that were going to be caring for Booth. The stood looking at the information folders she had provided them. They realised that she was not going to just leave him to their care. They were going to be under her scrutiny at all times and therefore, they were quite aware that this was not going to be an easy carers position.

Temperance had made sure that Booth had the best facilities available to him. Saint Germaines had been reluctant at first to admit him at such short notice, however, Brennan made it quite clear that a generous donation to their building and equipment foundation would be forthcoming if her requests were met.

Needless to say the hospital bent over backwards to accommodate Booth as quickly as possible when she produced a hefty figure for them. Brennan also had hired private nurses who would work directly for her, thus not taking the much needed nurses from the general hospital patient's roster. The hospital agreed and made sure that all equipment and facilities were available to them at all hours of the day. Of course, the two brand new high tech CT machines that Brennan donated may have made them more amenable to her requests. She had also acquired brand new exercise machines that would be used by Booth when he woke up and was ready to do the physical therapy needed to get him back up on his feet and mobile again, and would be donated to the hospital on his eventual discharge.

There was no question in Brennan's mind that Booth would be coming home eventually. If she had any say in it, it would be sooner rather than later, and she would be there for him when he did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ooh honey, look at this one!" Booth pointed to a cream lace bassinette. He was enjoying baby shopping way more than Brennan expected. He looked so funny, running between the tiny baby items, his cap perched jauntily on his head, slightly crooked, as he pointed to another white wicker bassinette with fine netting edged in silver. For her it was an enjoyable outing, although she had trouble believing there were so many choices of cribs alone, not to mention all the other baby items that they were there to look at and hopefully purchase. And they were all so expensive!

"Are you sure we can afford this?" she asked, picking up the price tag and feeling a jolt in the pit of her stomach. Business had been good recently and they had lived comfortably, but now they were selling up with no clear plans for their immediate financial future. She was trying to be careful about how much money they were spending. "It's for our first kid Brennan!" Booth said, slightly miffed at his wife, his bottom lip pouting.

"I know, but that will only last for about two to three months and then the baby will be too big. I would rather buy a really lovely crib that can be used from birth until they are about three." Brennan said, trying to divert Booth's attention to a white glossy crib with apple green linen she had been admiring. "This is lovely! And it would be great for either a boy or a girl" she said, her fingers stroking the fabric of the quilt.

Booth came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her body, his hands covering her belly. He could feel the slight swell of his child and it made him proud. He rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at the crib. Her hand was resting on the rail, her fingers sliding across the glossy finish. He knew she loved this one. He picked up the price tag and pushed out his bottom lip. "This isn't exactly cheap!" he exclaimed. Brennan, laughed and turned to look at him "No. But it is practical. And it will last a few years. Who knows? We might need it for another one by then!" she said.

Booth stood up and threw his hands up "Woah horse! Can we just get this one baked and out of the oven first?" Brennan shook her head and they laughed together. Booth waved to the sales lady and pointed down at the crib "We're taking this one" he called out "And we're still shopping" he added as the woman walked towards them.

"Of course. I'll have a new one brought up from the warehouse." she said. Brennan smiled, "We want this linen as well please" she said. The sales woman nodded "Of course. I'll grab a set for you and add it to the purchase". Booth stopped and turned around "Um, are these things do it yourself put together?" he asked. The woman nodded. "Yes sir, they are flatpacked."

"Oh no. Does this place have an assembly service?" he asked pointing vaguely at the ceiling. The sales lady nodded "We do, it is fifty dollars per item for the first two, then twenty five each for any additional items. Booth looked at Brennan, frowning mouthing _pricey! _But then thought better of it and nodded. "Done. We'll have this assembled and delivered. I'm not exactly what you'd call handy" he laughed. The woman laughed as well "You're not alone Sir." She said before walking to the sales counter to ring up the sale and arrange for the product to be brought out of the warehouse and assembled.

Booth wandered down an aisle of baby clothing, stopping every now and then to pick up something and inspect it, turning it over in his hands. "These are so small!" he commented holding up a tiny singlet, his hand inside it, two fingers poking out of the neck and his thumb and little fingers poking out of the arm holes. He jiggled his hand around as if it was a puppet. "Hello mommy, I'm your new baby. I'm cute and look just like Daddy! See how cute I am?" he talked in a baby voice, his hand tickling around Brennan's cheek.

Brennan smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling the tiny slip of clothing from Booth's hand, checking the size. "Well this is actually for a premature baby. It's a lot smaller than I think our baby might be" she said showing him the size. Booth stared at it and said "Oh!" not really understanding the sizing system for babies. "You do realise that I have to push it out of me during labour, right? I seriously don't want it too big!" she said laughing at the look on Booth's face.

"I. Um. I guess." he was clearly flustered at the thought of her giving birth. Her eyes were wide "Really? You guess? You really haven't thought about this at all have you?" she asked. He turned and walked quickly down the aisle, towards the stroller display. He felt less weird looking at these than tiny baby clothes. He began looking at price tags and turned to stare at Brennan, his face blanched "These are really expensive!" he exclaimed. Brennan picked up the tag and looked at it. Her shoulders dropped "This is way too expensive. It's only a stroller, after all. I'm going to look over here at these ones on sale" she said walking to the other side of the display area.

Booth looked again at the price tag on the silver and black stroller. _Twelve hundred dollars?_ _They have got to be kidding! It would want to open itself and play music and charge my phone! _ he thought as he dropped the tag. The sales woman walked up "Oh these are the newest thing on the floor. You press this button and they fold or open automatically." she said as the stroller slowly collapsed down and the handle folded over making it a small compact size, perfect for a car trunk. "And, they have a dock for your phone with inbuilt speakers for music" Booth's mouth dropped open and he backed away from her "Thanks, but I'm gonna go over there, with my wife. But thanks for the demonstration" he said as he turned and followed Brennan to the sale area. _Oh My God_ he mouthed at her, trying to point at the space age stroller over his shoulder.

* * *

"So I told Wendell that he absolutely, positively could not continue working two jobs. He is exhausted and has been making a lot of silly mistakes recently. He either needs to commit to his internship and give up the motor mechanics, or he can just go back to it. Honestly, can you believe that he's been working two jobs Booth?" Brennan asked looking up at the man lying in the hospital bed.

"Anyway, he told me that he had to work the second job because of money. He can't seem to make ends meet working at the Jeffersonian. I must look into the wages and see if they really are that bad. I actually felt a little mean telling him to choose. And what if he chooses motor mechanics? It would be such a waste of his degree." She stared at Booth, almost certain he was going to turn and look at her and answer.

It had been six weeks since he was moved to St Germaine's Hospital. His head was no longer bandaged. His hair had started growing around the large semi circle scar that wrapped around his skull just above his ear. His eyes were closed, dark lashes casting a shadow on his cheekbone. _Oh how I long to see those dark velvety eyes_ she thought. She reached out and ran her fingers gently across the scar. "Can you hear me Booth?" she asked him. She smoothed his eyebrows and let her hand rest against his cheek for a moment "Just give me a sign you can hear me. Flutter your eyelashes. Or move a finger. Something." she asked, a tinge of desperation in her voice.

She let her hand drop back into her lap and bit her bottom lip, staring at his arm lying motionless at his side. She stood up and adjusted his sheet across him. Her hand resting on his chest for a moment. She bent down and dropped a light kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight Booth. I'll be back again tomorrow to see how you are" she said, stroking his cheek, before turning from the bed, smiling at the nurse who was sitting on the other side of the private room reading a book while she visited with him.

"Night Doctor Brennan" the nurse said as Brennan walked through the door, closing it behind her.

Brennan sat in her car in the carpark next to the hospital and stared at her hands gripping the steering wheel. She let go of the wheel momentarily, then banged both hands against it. She sucked in a breath and banged her hands against the wheel again. A sob catching in her throat, she banged the wheel again. And again. Over and over, until her palms were numb. All the while, biting on her bottom lip to keep herself from sobbing.

She was panting as she leaned back in the drivers seat, her bruised hands lying in her lap, her eyes closed_. _

_I will not cry again He will wake up I know he will I know it He will _


	3. Chapter 3

"Honey? Are you out of the shower yet?" Brennan called out to Booth from the kitchen of their apartment. She was making breakfast for them both. Booth was going down to the club to introduce his staff to the new owner. They had finally sold The Lab. Booth had been hedging for a higher sale price but after four months, he just gave in and allowed Caroline to sell to Arastoo Vaziri, a Persian real estate magnate who wanted to break into the US club scene. Now, after settling all the paperwork, they were free to pursue new ventures.

It was going to be hard saying goodbye to their staff. Not that they wouldn't stay in contact with most of them. They had been like a family over the last six years really. And there were the regulars that came in every day for a drink before going home, who often stayed until the late hours. These people had become important to Booth at some point, and he hadn't realised it until now.

Brennan had let Zack go. He had been her assistant for four years. He was almost like a little brother in some respects. He of course had been devastated, bursting into tears. He had offered to work for her for free. But of course she had told him no. She had been the first person he had worked for after graduating college and, as she told him, he needed to go out into the world and find his place. It had hurt to say it to him, but she knew that she had a new, exciting adventure ahead of her with Booth and their new baby.

* * *

Booth had gathered the crew together. Vincent, Angela, Sweets and Fisher sat at a table with Booth. They weren't aware that The Lab had been sold. They thought they were just there for a weekly meeting.

Booth sat at the table, his hands clasped together on the table, his fingers flexing and curling over his knuckles in a jerking rhythm. "Um. So I called you all here today because." He looked up from his hands into the eyes of the four young people in front of him. They had been great employees. They kept the place running truth be told. He may have owned and managed it, but really? They were the heart and soul of the place, the engine that made The Lab purr. "I sold the club yesterday" he said quickly.

"What? You actually sold it?" Angela said, her eyes immediately welling up.

"We didn't. Like, we didn't think you were actually going to sell it when you told us you were thinking of it" Vincent stammered. Fisher dropped his head into his hands and moaned "Are you firing us? Are we losing our jobs?" he wailed from beneath the palms of his hands.

Booth frowned "No! I'm not firing you Fisher. I wanted to talk to you about the new owner. He's coming here in about" he looked at his wristwatch "fifteen minutes. His name is Arastoo Vaziri. He's Persian. Whatever that is. And he's new to the States. I have negotiated your contracts for twelve months. It's up to you to prove to him that you're worth him keeping you after that. It's the best I could do I'm afraid." he said, his hands finally unclasping, opening up, palms upturned.

"But what's he like?" Sweets and Angela asked at the same time. They turned and laughed, the tension of Booth's announcement broken. At that moment Wendell came into the club, tucking in his shirt, trying to tidy himself up. "Nice of you to join us." Booth laughed. "Late night?" he added.

Wended rolled his eyes "Yes. Working for you!" he chuckled punching Booth in the arm, before taking a seat. "continue!" he waved his hands in the air. Booth tilted his head and smirked, "as I was saying to everyone. I've sold the club. The new owner is coming in this morning to meet you all." he proceeded.

"He's loaded. I know that. He seems." He paused, thinking, his hand stroking his chin, then scratching at the bristles on his cheek "He's quiet, I guess you'd say. He knows business, and clubs. He's got six back over in Persia, or wherever he's from. Over there" Booth waved his hand around in the air.

Sweets said "Persia isn't actually a country any more Booth. The term Persia was adopted by all western languages through the Greeks and was used as an official name for Iran by the West until 1935. Due to that label, all Iranians were considered Persian. People who embraced the Persian language and culture are also often referred as Persian." Booth sat, his brows pushing low over his dark brown eyes, his nose crinkled, his mouth slightly open "Huh? When did you become such a brainiac?" Sweets felt himself blushing and closed his mouth and sat back in his chair "I just thought you should know is all."

Booth shook his head and smirked "OK professor. Anyway. He's"

The door opened and a tall, swarthy man dressed in a very expensive cream suit strode into the club. Booth looked up and saw it was Arastoo. He stood up quickly and stepped towards him, his hand extended. Arastoo walked past him, looking around the club. He had been here several times over the last two months, during the evening and late at night, but never during the day. He was mumbling and shaking his head, pulling a notebook from his breastpocket and began making notes. Booth looked at his friends and pursed his lips, his eyes popping open, then frowning, his shoulders shrugging.

Angela stood up and walked over to the man who was now behind the bar, running his fingers along the front edge of the glass shelving. She cleared her throat "Mr Vaziri?" she said. He was examining the dust on his fingers, then turned and looked at her for a moment then flashed a bright white smile with the most perfect teeth Angela had ever seen. "Um" she swallowed as his gaze travelled down her body and then slowly back up again. Her face began to burn "Hello." She finally said, holding out a hand, which he took and held in his warm grasp. "I'm Angela Montenegro. I am the hostess here at The Lab"

Arastoo smiled then screwed up his nose "The Lab. That's the first thing I will be changing. It's so. So common" he said letting go of her hand and turning, to finally face Booth.

* * *

"Now, on my count we'll just lift and turn him slightly to the right. Ready? One, two, three" The two nurses lifted together and moved Booth until he was lying slightly on his left side. One nurse used a foam wedge, pushing into his back to keep him from rolling back. "There you go Mr Booth. That's going to help that pressure point." the other said to him. She ran a finger over his chin "I think I will give you a shave tomorrow morning. Can't have you looking all scruffy for Doctor Brennan now can we?" she smiled at the sleeping man.

"Anything else you need" Jean asked Sarah, as she picked up her handbag and coat. "No. I'm all good. I'll give his back a wash while he's rolled over before she comes. We all know she'll check." Sarah said. Jean smiled and waved. Have a good night. He should be fine. I've not noticed anything other than that small pressure sore on the back of his calf. But it's not bad. If we keep him off it for a couple of days, it should clear up. I have a script for anti-biotics too from Doctor Myers. It's in the notes. Night!" she said as she walked out the door, glad her shift was over. She had a date with a new man and wanted to get home to get ready.

Nurse Sarah ran through her obs. Checking Booth's temperature, his oculocephalic reflex, blood pressure. His posturing indicated that he was not indicative of damage to the central nervous system. In fact, his body was quite loose, relaxed. No rigidity at all, indicating no lesions or compression in the midbrain or lesions in the cerebellum. All good things as far as she was concerned. Doctor Brennan would no doubt be in later and would be checking that she had done her observations as she demanded. She was a hard woman to work for, but when she was interacting with Mr Booth, she was a totally different woman.

Sarah could see that she loved this man deeply. She would stroke his face, run her fingers through his hair, trying to tidy it up if it was out of place. She would hold his hand while she talked to him, laughing as she told him some funny story. Or tear up as she gave him details of something sad that had taken place. She was a woman of great emotion when she was with him. He clearly brought out the best in her, Sarah had decided. She had assumed early on that they were a couple. Not married, but very close and obviously in love. She hoped that Mr Booth would wake up soon. for Doctor Brennan's sake.

She finished her evening assessments, wrote them up neatly in the notes and then took her seat. Doctor Brennan had provided a wonderfully comfortable, electric recliner for them, a bookcase with a variety of novels and magazines, a refrigerator which was regularly restocked with prepackaged sandwiches, fruit salads, and drinks. There was a coffee machine. None of that instant stuff. Doctor Brennan enjoyed a good coffee herself, and said that she couldn't expect them to do their job properly if they were not comfortable themselves. She was generous to a fault. And Sarah liked her. Despite being criticised or yelled at on occasion.

Doctor Brennan was, Sarah had decided, was a very good woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Angela and Brennan sat in Brennan's office. "I don't know Angela. It's been nine weeks. Nine. I thought when he didn't wake up after two days, that it was just his brain taking time after the surgery. It's not uncommon of course. Then it was four days. Then two weeks. Then six. I" she broke down and buried her face in her hands.

Angela stared at her friend. This wasn't a Brennan she was used to seeing. Distraught, worried, nervous, edgy and so very sad. She reached out and tentatively rested her hand on Brennan's back. Suddenly Brennan turned and wrapped her arms around Angela and sobbed into her shoulder. Angela simple held her and let her release all her pent up fears and worries. She held her until her shuddering eased and she stopped gasping.

Brennan sat up and stared at her best friend. Her face blotchy, eyes swollen, nose running. Angela pressed her lips together, compassion in her eyes and pulled out a handful of tissues from the box she had on standby. Granted it was usually her using them, but right now, they were needed for someone else. Brennan sucked on her bottom lip and sniffed. She tried to smile her thanks, but failed miserably, her face crumpling and her mouth trembling as she attempted to say thankyou.

Angela smiled and rubbed her back. "I know it seems a long time sweetie, but it was brain surgery, not an appendectomy. Booth is a strong man. Determined. And I'm sure that he's in there trying to wake up. Perhaps his brain just isn't ready. What did the doctor say?" she asked trying to get Brennan to focus.

Brennan blew her nose noisily and wiped at her eyes with the wad of tissues. She sniffed "He said that chances of recovery are variable owing to different techniques used to measure the extent of neurological damage. A person with a low chance of recovery may still awaken. Time is the best general predictor of a chance of recovery. After four months of coma caused by brain damage, the chance of partial recovery is less than 15%, and the chance of full recovery is very low."

Angela stared at Brennan, not fully understanding what she had just said. She shook her head, "Sweetie, Booth didn't have brain damage, did he? I thought he had a tumor? Isn't that different." Angela said. Brennan shook her head "He had surgery Ang, which may have left him with brain damage. We don't know if the tumor itself caused something either." Her voice cracked "Angela, he said that worse case, Booth may not wake up at all! What will I do if he doesn't?" her voice becoming high and pitchy. Angela felt a part of her heart shrivel up, but she couldn't let Bren know. She had to be strong for her. She couldn't be for herself right now.

"Sweetie, that's worse case. We're not even going to think about that, right? Positive thoughts. Good vibes. That's what Booth needs from us right now. OK?" she said, handing Brennan another wad of tissues. "I'm going to come with you and visit him. They say that talking to, reading, or generally just including coma patients in conversations is good right? Because they can hear everything." She told Brennan, standing up and packing her things up.

"Just give me fifteen minutes. You go and clean yourself up" she said pointing around Brennan's face. Brennan blew her nose again and nodded. "Right. Yes of course" she pushed her hand through her hair. "I must look a sight!"

Brennan left Angela's office and headed for the ladies rest room. Angela sat down and sighed heavily. She wasn't really sure she wanted to see Booth in his current state. He had always been this tall, handsome, charismatic guy with great hair, gorgeous smile and a body that just made her go hmmm. Seeing him, lying in a hospital bed, devoid of his personality. She just wasn't sure she could handle it. _You have to Ang. For Bren. She needs you to do this. You can do it._

* * *

They were walking towards the main doors when Cam called out from behind them.

"Doctor Brennan! I was hoping to catch you. Would you mind? Would it be alright if I joined you, visiting Booth tonight?" she asked. She reached out and touched Brennan on the arm, something she normally wouldn't do but something in Brennan's face called for this small gesture. "I'd like to see him. Tell him I'm thinking of him. That's if you don't mind me tagging along?"

Brennan looked at Angela who shrugged. "I'd appreciate that Cam. And I'm sure Booth would too. You two have been friends for a long time after all. Perhaps a familiar voice. Might jog something in his brain." Brennan trailed off, her eyes large and forlorn. Cam felt a tug in her chest for this woman, usually so strong and self assured, but right now, she just seemed broken and weary. "That's a thought. It'll just be nice to see him and say hello, anyway." She said, giving Brennan's arm a slight squeeze. "I'll follow you to the hospital in my car." She said nodding.

"Thank you Cam" Brennan said, smiling weakly, before turning and taking Angela's arm, and walking out of the building.

Cam stood watching them go. It was going to be hard to see Seeley. He was always so larger than life, vibrant, forceful. It was these traits that had attracted her many years ago, and then again more recently to him. They had had two short-lived romantic affairs. Actually, if she was honest, it was romantic for her, for him it was probably just sexual.

Booth had been nothing short of great in bed. Thoughtful, and considerate. An attentive lover. Sex was great. Amazing. Satisfying. But there was always something missing. She doubted Seeley had ever loved her. Liked her, yes. Been attracted to her, of course. But loved her? Seeing Seeley Booth tonight was going to be a tough thing, that's for sure. But she needed to do it, for herself as much as for Brennan. She sighed and turned around and headed down the corridor to the rear entrance which led to the car park where her car was parked.

* * *

"there you go. doesn't that feel better?" Sarah asked Booth as she wiped his face clean of the shaving cream. _He was a handsome man, no doubts about it. If he wasn't with Doctor Brennan. Sarah, you're a fool._ she thought as she wiped her hands on the towel and walked over to the laundry basket and pushing it down into it. _he's practically old enough to be your father!_

"Good evening Sarah" Brennan said as she walked through the door. Without waiting for a reply she walked to the foot of the bed and picked up the folder of notes, scanning them. She smiled then put the notes back into the wire basket hanging on the end of the bed. "Everything looks fine" she smiled at the nurse. "Oh, these are my colleagues" she gestured to Angela and Cam, "and good friends" she added, much to Angela's relief, and Cam's suprise. "They wanted to visit Booth. To talk to him and perhaps give him some other voices that might jog him awake" Brennan added.

Angela nodded and smiled brightly "Hi. I'm Angela. How's my boy doing?" she asked as she approached the bed and stood looking at Booth who was now lying back on his back. "Ooh you shaved! Did you know I was coming?" she dropped a kiss onto his newly smooth cheek. Brennan tilted her head and smiled as she watched Angela flirt with the sleeping man.

Cam shook her head "Angela, I don't really think that's" Brennan cut her off "No. It's alright Cam. I want people to talk to him the same way they would if he was awake. It just might be the thing that helps him to wake up. So. If you want to talk to him about your brief sexual encounters, please do" she said. Cam, blinked several times then frowned "I'd hardly say they were. OK then! Hello Seeley. This is Camille. Of course, you would know that. She looked around the room at the others, feeling rather under a microscope as they watched her interact with Booth. "How are you? You know, you're making everyone worry about you. Even me." she added in a smaller voice. She reached out tentatively and stroked the back of his hand. Memories of them, on her body flooding her mind. She pulled her hand back sharply and stood up straight and looked at her watch.

"I just remembered I have to be somewhere. Thank you for letting me come Doctor Brennan" she nodded stiffly. She looked back at Booth "Wake up soon Seeley. The Jeffersonian just isn't the same with out you stalking through the hallways." she sucked in her lips and nodded again, then turned and left the room, nodding briefly at the nurse who was reading a novel quietly in the corner of the room.

Brennan sat next to Angela at Booth's bedside and they began chatting casually about their day.

Booth lay quietly, his chest rising and falling gently, listening to the soundtrack of another life.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth opened the door of his apartment and was suddenly being pushed backwards towards the middle of his living room by his staff. Well, the people who used to be his staff.

"What the hell?" he yelled as he spun around and was standing facing the group of people gathered in the middle of his living room.

"We cannot work for him Booth. Come on!" Angela started, her hands waving around her head.

Booth frowned, "What?" He was interrupted by Wendell.

"Man, he is nothing like you. He's going to change the name of the club! And he doesn't want me to work security. He's bringing in _his own people" _ Wendell said making air quotes. Sweets nodded and banged Wendell on the shoulder.

"Right! And he doesn't want any live music! So the deal you made for me and the band to play every weekend has basically been thrown out! I mean, jeez Booth, Gormogon was just starting to put together a new play list!" he said, his bottom lip dropping.

Booth stood, his arms folded across his chest. He looked at Fisher and Vincent "Well? Don't you two have anything to whinge about?" he asked. Fisher shrugged. "I just came because they said I had to". Vincent shuffled on the spot where he stood, staring down at the pattern on the rub, his toe absently tracing it. "Huh? What?" he absently asked when he realised Booth was staring at him.

Booth unfolded his arms and tucked his fingers into his belt "I asked if you had anything to add to the list of complaints these guys just laid on me. Not that I can do anything about them" he added, waving one hand in their direction. "You guys have to understand. I _sold_ the club. It's not mine any more. The money has exchanged hands. I signed it over to Vaziri yesterday. I negotiated your jobs for a year, like I told you. But that's it. He's your boss now." Booth said, scratching his eyebrow, not knowing what else he could say to them.

"Well I'm not happy" Angela said and dropped down into Booth's favourite chair. Brennan came out of the bathroom, walking unexpectedly into the group standing in her living room. "What's going on?" she asked pulling her dressing gown tighter around her swollen belly.

"You're looking swell Mrs Booth" Fisher said smiling at her. Brennan feigned a smile, the corners of her mouth tweaking slightly. "Thanks. Why are you all here?" she asked again.

Booth shrugged and waved a hand in the groups direction "They don't like their new boss" he said rolling his eyes. Brennan frowned "But what do you expect Booth to do about that? He's sold the club, I'm sure you understood that" she said sitting down next to Angela who scooted across in the chair so that Brennan could squeeze down into it with her.

Wendell stepped up to Booth. "He's trying to make me wait tables." He looked around sheepishly then leaned in closer to Booth "Without a shirt on" he added, then stood up straight lifting his hands "what's that about?" he added. Booth smirked. "What about you Sweets, you on topless drink waiting too?" he asked. Sweets frowned. "No. He told me he wants me working in the office. Helping him with the books. The books! What do I know about book keeping? He said if I can't help him with that, then there wasn't going to be a place for me there." He added, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

Booth shook his head as they all started yelling their disagreements at him.

"Woah. Just Woah!" Booth yelled loudly, his voice booming out over theirs.

"Horse!" Brennan yelled out, then bit her bottom lip and sunk back into the chair, her face reddening. The Woah Horse joke was something between her and Booth. She felt Booth frowning at her. He looked back at the group. "Stop. Enough. I cannot help you. Understand? You have to make the best of it. If you can't or won't, then I'm sorry. I've sold the Lab" Vincent interrupted "Mecca" he said. Booth frowned at him "what?"

Vincent swallowed and stepped out from the middle of the crowd. "Mecca. He's renaming it Mecca" He wants us all wearing white pants and shirts and coloured scarf thingies" he said, his hands manically waiving in the air. Booth stared at the young man "And are you going to be the DJ?" he asked him. Vincent shook his head. "I'm going to be cleaning tables. He's going to bring his own DJ in and he's talking about having belly dancers for entertainment. And sword swallowers. We're going to be working in a circus!" he wailed.

Booth sucked his lips in, then blowing slightly so that his cheeks puffed out. His hands clasped in front of his chin, his two index fingers extending up and tapping at his lips.

He looked around at the faces of the people he had worked closely with over the last few years.

He dropped his hands to his sides "I'm sorry. I can't help you. If you can't, or don't want to try working for Arastoo, then I guess you'll have to quit and hope you can find other jobs. But I repeat. I cannot help you. I'm. We're sorry" his hands flying up into the air in front of his chest.

Brennan sat quietly listening. She knew Booth was right. He had no say any more. The paperwork had been signed and money had changed hands. They didn't own the Lab any more. She felt bad for the people in front of her, but knew that they would either have to make the best of it, or look for new jobs.

She lifted an arm and wrapped it absently around Angela's shoulders and patted her arm. They weren't close friends, but she felt the woman shuddering next to her and she felt bad for her. These people were good employees. They had been efficient and loyal and had kept the club ticking over like clockwork. She looked down at her bare feet noting that her nail polish had chipped _I must paint them today_ she thought absently.

Booth stared at the group and drew in a deep breath. "OK. Look. I'll talk to him." They rushed towards him, arms outstretched. He held up both hands as a barrier "I'm not promising anything. Understand? But I'll ask him about your positions. But." He looked each one in the eye. "If Arastoo says he is sticking to his plan, then that's what you have to do if you want to keep working at The Lab" Vincent opened his mouth, but Booth saw him and corrected himself "Mecca" he said, smirking and rolling his eyes. They all burst out laughing. The tension lessening.

* * *

"I understand Doctor. But as you can see, Seeley Booth wanted me to have his sperm." she nodded, her hands fluttering awkwardly in her lap.

She had debated long and hard about this moment. It had been an ongoing thought for a while now. Booth had known that she wanted to be a mother. And she had asked him to help her once before. He had backed out though, and Brennan had put the idea on the backburner.

Before Booth had gone into surgery, they had had another discussion about her becoming a mother. He had told her that if anything happened to him, he wanted her to have _his stuff,_ as he put it. Unbeknownst to her at the time, Booth had previously arranged for several containers of his sperm to be frozen, with a letter to Brennan given to his doctor with instructions to post it to her after a certain amount of time had passed, _if_, things didn't go well.

When she first received the letter she had screwed it up and thrown it in the trash, only to fish it out again in the early hours of the morning, after she had tossed and turned in bed for hours, thinking about it.

She had contacted the doctor, and so, here she was. About to make a huge decision.

The doctor smiled kindly and handed her back the crumpled letter. "Yes Ms Brennan. We have a copy of the letter on file. All we need is for you to sign some forms, undergo a medical assessment, and we can begin the artificial insemination process as soon as you like."

Brennan nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm ready. Believe me. I'm ready." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan lay on the table in the doctor's office. Angela sat beside her holding her hand.

"Are you excited?" Angie asked her. She was extremely excited herself. It was a huge thing Brennan had decided to do.

Angela knew that back before Booth got ill, he and Brennan had talked about her becoming a mother one day. She had gone from not wanting children to wanting a child and even asked Booth if he would father it for her. The thought of him having a child with someone who, at the time, didn't want him to be a hands on father, was too much for him. He had missed out on being hands on in the early years with his son Parker, and he just couldn't bear the idea of it happening again. And so he had turned her down.

Brennan had told her that when he got ill, he had, for whatever reason had containers of his sperm frozen. He told Brennan before they wheeled him into surgery that she could have it if she wanted if things didn't go well. Brennan had told him not to think like that, and that she had changed her mind and that she wouldn't be needing it because he would be fine.

But four months down the road, Booth had not woken up, and she had started to think about his offer. Then the letter arrived giving her permission to use his sperm if she wished. And here she was. About to have a scan to confirm if she was actually pregnant or not.

Brennan squeezed Angela's hand and smiled at her best friend. "I am. Very excited. But I'm also a bit nervous. What if there's no baby. What if this is just one of those phantom pregnancies. They do happen you know. Women, have all the symptoms, and they get all excited, but they get to this point and then they find out that it's all psychological." she said, her forehead furrowed.

Angela shook her head and smiled, squeezing her hand back "That's not going to happen to you Bren. I'm one hundred percent sure you are pregnant." She let go of Brennan's hand and started ticking off on her fingers. "One. The doctor confirmed you were pregnant 5 weeks ago. Two. You haven't had a period for eight weeks now. Three. You are nauseous and have vomited almost every day at work. Don't lie. I've seen you. Four. You run to the toilet every hour if not more. Five. You've gone off coffee. Brennan, you never go off coffee. Six. You are craving bacon. Sweetie, you're a vegetarian!" They both burst out laughing.

Brennan had to admit, Angie was right. And she had been craving bacon. She hadn't actually eaten any, but she adored the smell of it and it made her salivate when she smelled it cooking.

She nodded "I'm just nervous I expect."

The doctor knocked and opened the door. "Well Doctor Brennan, ready to have a look at your baby?" he said.

Brennan nodded, feeling tears welling up behind her eyes. Angela handed her a tissue. She thought she knew Brennan was thinking. The thought that there would not be a baby there. Or the realisation that there was a baby there. Both caused anxiety and tears.

* * *

The doctor sat opposite Brennan smiling as she mopped up her face. She had been crying the whole way through her ultrasound. Angela kept handing her tissues from the supply she had in her bag.

"Well everything looks wonderful as I told you. You have a normal, healthy foetus. It is well placed and from the measurements, I can confirm you are nine weeks pregnant. Congratulations. Again." he said beaming at Brennan, who sniffed and smiled.

"Thankyou. Thankyou so much doctor." she managed to say as she stood up.

Angela linked arms with Brennan as they left the building.

"There's a real baby in there!" Angela laughed out loud, rubbing Brennan's belly as they walked to her car. Brennan could only smile widely, one hand resting on her tummy. She still didn't quite believe what she had just seen. A blip. Kind of like a peanut. A tiny pulsing heart. A baby. Her baby.

Booth's baby.

* * *

Booth and Brennan stood in front of the building with Wendell. "Well? What do you think?" Wendell asked excitedly. Brennan looked at Booth and shrugged.

Wendell grabbed Booth's arm and pulled him towards the door, where he pointed to a sign on the door.

_B&B Investigations _

Wendell pointed at himself then Booth. "Bray and Booth Investigations! Get it?" he said

Booth sniffed and ran his hand across the sign. He nodded and looked at Brennan, then at Wendell. "OK. Booth & Bray Investigations it is" he said. Wendell opened his mouth to object but Booth cut him off. "So when do we officially open?" he asked. Wendell unlocked the door and pushed it open entering the small office. "As soon as we get a phone installed. I've got business cards being printed and flyers." he said.

"That say?" Booth asked. Wendell smiled "B&B Investigations" he replied. "Perfect" Booth nodded.

Brennan raised her eyebrows and smirked at Booth. "Seems like you're in business!" she said linking her arm through Booth's. He smiled down at his wife. She was well into her pregnancy now and was positively glowing. Booth leaned down and kissed her. His arms wrapping around her, pulling her close. His kiss deepened. He was incredibly turned on by this beautiful woman. Brennan pushed him back and swallowed, taking a deep breath.

"Booth! We're on the street!" she gasped, her face reddening. Wendell's face appeared at the door.

"Well! Are you coming in or what?" he asked. Booth tucked a strand of hair behind Brennan's ear and grabbed her hand. "Come on. Let's have a look at our new business" he said and pulled her behind him as he stepped through the door.

Booth and Wendell were going through some paperwork when there was a knock on the door. They looked up as Angela came through the door. "Am I late?" she asked. Booth frowned and looked at Wendell. "Late?" he echoed. Wendell grinned. "Well, Angie wasn't happy with Arastoo. He. He um." he hesitated.

"He tried to make me _work_ for him" she said harshly. Booth frowned "Yeah. You had a job with him." he said. Angela shook her head, throwing her hands in the air "No you idiot. _Work_ for him. He wanted me to be a prostitute. He's turning that place into a giant whore house. Lap dancing. Exotic dancers. It's completely disgusting. He says it's the way he runs his clubs in Iran. But I told him to shove it up his ass. And I left. And Wendell offered me a job doing the books for you. Working as your receptionist. Taking calls. Recording jobs. That's OK isn't it?" she finished off weakly.

Brennan could see that Angela was getting distressed and walked over to her and wrapped her arms around the girls shoulders hugging her. "Of course it is. It's perfect. I was going to offer, but with the baby coming in a few months, I really don't think I would be able to handle it. So you're doing me and Booth a huge favour. Isn't that right Booth?" she turned and stared at Booth who was still trying to process the information that Arastoo tried to get Angela to be a prostitute.

"Booth!" Brennan stomped her foot, still holding onto Angela.

He shook his head, blinking and nodded "Of course. Yes. Of course that's great!" he said finally putting two and two together. "Do you want me to go down to the club and say something?" he added. He liked Angela and didn't like hearing what Arastoo had tried to do. Brennan let go of Angela and walked over and hugged Booth as hard as she could "thankyou" she whispered.

"Oh God no! No thanks. I just want to start work here and forget all about that place. And him." Angela said. Wendell stepped over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Um. You should know. Ang and I. We're together now." Wendell said sheepishly. Brennan turned, still holding onto her husband and grinned at the two young people. "That's wonderful! Angela?" she asked "Would you and Wendell like to come over to dinner tonight?" She grinned up at Booth who frowned but said "Yeah. Sure. Why not. Come for dinner"

He looked down at the piece of paper on the desk next to where he was standing and read the words Wendell had written

Booth & Bray: Private Investigators. We look after those that can't look after themselves.

"You can cut that last bit out. It sounds like its straight out of a TV show. Like, we help the helpless or something equally stupid. Just say, No Job Too Small. That'll do fine." Booth said, scribbling out the line. He looked up at Wendell who grinned and held out a hand. "So we're really doing this?" he asked.

Booth nodded "I guess we are!" Wendell bent down behind the desk and pulled two beers from a small cooler and handed one to Booth. "To Booth & Bray!"

"To Booth & Bray" Booth repeated, clinking his bottle against Wendell's.


	7. Chapter 7

Brennan and Angela sat in the booth opposite Sweets and Cam. They had been meeting up for lunch about once a fortnight so that Brennan could fill them in on how Booth was doing. Mostly she just sat and listened to them talking about work. She had kept working until her seventh month, then Cam had insisted she stop. She was cumbersome and tired. Her work, while good, had not exactly been exceptional as they had been used to. Cam had noted the dark circles under her eyes, the sallowness of her skin, her swollen hands and feet.

Brennan had not even put up a fight as they had expected. She had simply taken off her lab coat, hung it on the hook in her office. Switched off her computer and closed the door behind her. She had been spending more and more time at the hospital with Booth anyway. Reading to him, talking to him. She had taken over his personal care. She would shave him, wash his hair and face. She had started moisturising his skin as it was starting to show signs of dryness. _Booth would hate that_ she had thought. His acne problem, which he had suffered from badly as a child had reared it's head and she was also treating the raised red bumps that appeared on his face.

The on duty nurse would sit and watch this woman, care for him, she was clearly in love with the sleeping man. When she had first started showing, they had been curious and had talked amongst themselves, wondering. Finally they had asked her. She had been quite open and honest. Telling them about the artificial insemination and her joy at finding that she had conceived after the second attempt.

Sweets had raised some concerns about her relationship with Booth. It wasn't exactly normal. But Brennan had howled him down. Arguing with him that she had known Booth for years. Was his friend, his partner, his confidant. She told him that they had told each other things that he would never know about. They were a couple in spirit long before he had gone into surgery. Her having his baby, was her business. Her's and Booth's. When he woke up, they would be there waiting for him.

Sweets had looked at Cam and Angela and shook his head. There was no arguing with Brennan. But he was worried about her state of mind. The facts pointed to Booth never waking up. But Brennan would not listen. He closed his mouth and sat back eating his sandwich. He didn't want to alienate her completely. She may need him when the baby arrived. God help her if she developed Post Partum Depression.

* * *

Life had been good for them. Booth and Wendell's new business had taken off and they were working steadily. Seems that private investigators were in quite high demand, which surprised Booth initially. Brennan had reached the end of her pregnancy. It was just a matter of days now until their child would make it's long awaited entrance into the world. She and Angela had become quite close over the last couple of months. It seemed that despite their personality differences, they actually had a lot in common. Angela had been invaluable to Brennan, helping her set up the nursery and shop for baby items, while Booth had been working, building up the business with Wendell.

They had already been recognised by the local police department and given the thumbs up. One of their first cases had helped the police shut down a drug dealer by the name of Charles Bamford, who had been dealing with a group of high profile businesses in town. One of which they uncovered was Mecca. Formerly known as The Lab.

It could have gone pear shaped, but fortunately, the dealings with Mecca had begun well after Booth had sold the business. They quickly turned over the cast to the Federal Police as soon as they realised the connection. After some in depth discussions with the police, they were released from any connection and wiped their hands of the case. It did however result in a very large reward, and a commendation from the police department, which didn't hurt their reputation at all.

Fortunately none of Booth's former staff were implicated and most of them had moved on shortly after the business had opened anyway. None of them had been happy with the way Arastoo had chosen to restructure their jobs and the business. All except Vincent, had resigned. Vincent Nigel Murray had been fired a week after Arastoo took over the business because he had been drinking on the job. Apparently he had an ongoing struggle with alcohol and the stress of the job change, brought it all bubbling back to the surface. He had checked into a rehab facility and apparently was doing OK.

It was a chapter that Booth and Wendell were both happy to have closed.

Angela made notes as the caller gave her details of a new job. It was a man, who was convinced that his pool man was, shall we say, dipping his pole in the wrong place. His wife. Angela rolled her eyes as she thanked the client and hung up the phone.

Wendell walked in as she leaned back and covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"What's up babe?" he asked as he stepped behind her and massaged her shoulders. Angela dropped her hands and let her head roll forwards, her frustrated groan turning into a contented moan.

"How about you two get a room on your own time" Booth quipped as he walked in the front door of Booth & Bray Investigations.

Wendell jumped back and strode around the desk his hand extended "Morning Booth! I was just. She just. I" he stammered.

Booth laughed out loud "Relax Wendell. I was joking. Apparently you two are adorable according to Bren. "so anything new?" he finished.

Angela grinned at him "Actually yes! Just now. This guy" she held out the note she had taken to Booth "wants his pool boy investigated. He suspects his wife is having an affair with him."

Booth stared at Angela and then looked at the piece of paper then looked back at Angela. "You're joking, right? No? I thought this only happened on Wisteria Lane!"

They all laughed out loud at Booths dig at the television show that they all agreed was one of the worst things on television. Booth still chuckling, wiping a tear from his eye. "OK. So what have we got" he murmured while reading the details of the job. He handed the piece of paper to Wendell to look at once he had finished.

"Well, I suppose we could head down to the pool company and just make some general enquiries about the business. See if we can glean any info on this guy. What's his name?" he asked Wendell.

"Juan Pablo. He's been working for them for about four months it seems." Angela answered for Wendell.

"Right! Well I suppose we should make a move." Booth said rubbing his hands together. "After coffee!" he added walking over to the coffee machine which was beeping the announcement that it had just finished brewing a fresh pot of black gold.

He poured a general slug of rich black pungent coffee into his favourite mug. An oversized manmug with _Worlds Okayest Boss_ was written across the front of it. Angela had bought it for him on her first official day of work. Wendell had also received one that said _Coffee. The Most Important Meal Of The Day_. Which was funny because it was true where Wendell was concerned. He couldn't eat until after he had at least two enormous cups of coffee in his system.

"You want?" Booth asked Angela holding up the pot with about a quarter cup of coffee left in it.

_I should have bought them smaller mugs_ she thought as she smiled and shook her head. She would make a fresh pot once they left the office.

The phone rang and she picked up the receiver, her mouth dropped open "Booth!" she held out the receiver to him. She looked at Wendell, biting her bottom lip her eyes wide.

Booth listened for a moment then literally threw the receiver at Angela.

"We're having a baby!" he yelled as he ran out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Brennan stood in front of the mirror, her hands rubbing over her swollen belly. She was due in a few days time. She thanked Booth every day for the gift he had given her. Her child. Their child. Would be born soon. A girl. She had already chosen a name for her. Christine Angela, after her mother and her best friend.

She had visited Booth everyday during her pregnancy. Picking up his hand and laying it on her stomach, willing him to feel the life they had created inside her.

His condition was stable. His physical state was remarkable the doctors all said. She knew it was because of the constant physiotherapy that he was given. She had not broken her promise. He was well cared for and would continue to be, for as long as it took for him to wake up.

Brennan still harboured hope that he would wake up. She talked to him every day about her plans for them once he woke up. She told him about Angela and Jack, who had finally admitted their feelings for each other and were getting married. She told him about Cam and her adopted daughter Michelle. About Sweets, the squints. She told him about his daughter, and how she was growing large and heavy now. She hooked up a foetal monitor to her belly and put the headphones on him so he could hear her heart beating.

She had installed a flip out sofa bed in the room so that she could stay there with him sometimes. She was getting tired now and sometimes it was just too late to go home.

"I have to go Booth. I may not be in tomorrow. I've been getting some odd back pain for the last couple of hours. It's quite feasible that I am in early stages of labour I suppose" she said, her face screwing up as another pain shot through her lower back. She bent over and kissed his lips. "We're going to have a beautiful little girl soon" she whispered.

Brennan had finally admitted to her true feelings for Booth over the course of the last nine months. She loved him. She had loved him for a long time. And she regretted every lost moment due to her inability to recognise her own feelings. But now. Now she knew. And she was going to make sure that she was there for him, whatever happened.

Another, stronger pain shot through her and suddenly she was standing in a puddle of amniotic fluid.

"Sarah?" Brennan called out to the nurse who was sitting quietly reading in the corner of the room.

"Yes Doctor Brennan?" she stood up.

Brennan winced and smiled at her "Could you please arrange a wheel chair for me? I will need to be taken down to the maternity ward. It appears our little girl has decided to make her appearance tonight" she said.

Sarah ran from the room and came back with a wheelchair. Brennan was on her phone, calling her obstetrician who assured her he would be there within forty minutes.

"This is so exciting!" Sarah smiled at her. She really liked Brennan and was excited for the new arrival.

A nurse arrived at the room and grinned "So we're ready?" she asked as Brennan lowered herself down into the wheelchair.

"We are" Brennan said as another pain dragged across her lower abdomen. "We're very ready" she managed to say as her breath was taken by another contraction.

Sarah stood, her hand resting on Booth's arm as Brennan was wheeled from the room. She patted him "You're going to be a Daddy soon Mr Booth!" she said as she walked around the bed towards her recliner.

She never saw his hand, his fingers twitching and stretching out once before relaxing again.

* * *

"Push baby. Push!" he said, watching the light brown thatch of hair pushing out of her body, then retreating.

"I AM pushing Booth. Would you like to take over?" she screamed and slapped at Booth as another contraction made her bear down, pushing deep into her belly.

"One more Mrs Booth. One more big one. Take a deep breath and"

Brennan sucked in a deep breath. "Now push!" the doctor encouraged her.

Booth was hopping from one foot to the other. He stopped long enough to watch a bright red, squishy little face emerge from Brennan's body, followed by a shoulder, then another shoulder, the doctors hands gently turning the baby as it slipped from it's mother, the umbilical cord trailing behind her, still linking mother and child.

The doctor handed the baby to a nurse, as he deftly clamped the cord in two places, then handed a pair of surgical scissors to Booth. "Cut right here" he said pointing to the grey, slimy piece of twisted flesh.

Booth never got to cut the cord. He fainted shortly after the doctor had pointed to the place he was supposed to cut. The doctor had finished the job and their baby girl had been placed into Brennan's arms wrapped in a pale pink blanket.

A nurse was kneeling next to Booth, holding smelling salts under his nose. He spluttered and coughed as he was brought round. "What happened?" he asked groggily.

"We have a little girl Booth!" Brennan announced proudly, cuddling their daughter to her breast.

Booth took a few deep breaths and pushed himself up to his feet and stepped over to the bed, staring at the little person _she looks sort of like one of the munchkins from The Wizard of Oz_, he thought. "she's beautiful" he whispered. And he meant it. She might be squashed and the colour of a beet, but she was the most wonderful, beautiful, amazing thing he'd ever seen. He leaned down and kissed her damp curls and then turned and kissed Brennan deeply. "You were amazing" he said.

Brennan smiled "So were you. Up until the last minute" she said laughing. Booth blushed "Yeah. Sorry about that" he mumbled. They stared at their little miracle. Her light brown hair curling slightly around her forehead. Her forehead crumpled in a little frown that mirrored her father's, her eyes, not quite brown, but not quite blue, staring at the two faces above her.

Brennan and Angie had become very close over the months of Brennan's pregnancy. And they had decided to name their daughter after Brennan's Aunt, who had helped raise her after her mother had died when she was a child, and Angela.

Booth tickled her tiny red cheek and felt the tears prick his eyes.

"Hello Christine Angela Booth" Brennan said gently kissing her baby's forehead.

"Look at us. We're a family!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh Brennan, she's so good!" Angela cooed as she cuddled the sleeping Christine. Brennan and Booth stood in the office of Booth & Bray Investigations, proud parents. Wendell was watching Angela holding the baby and visions of a family started flashing through his mind. He shook his head _what are you thinking man? You've only been dating for six months! _ "She's getting so big!" Wendell said.

Booth grinned "She's got her father's appetite!" he laughed. Brennan wrapped her arms around Booths waist "Well her father's appetite might need to lessen somewhat or her mother's arms may not be able to wrap around him any more!" she said squeezing him tightly.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Booth exclaimed patting his tummy. He admitted he had put on a bit of weight recently, but not that much. Working in the investigation business was not exactly physical. He and Wendell spent a fair bit of time sitting in their non-descript vehicle watching people. And of course when you are spending so much time sitting in a car waiting for things to happen, you get hungry.

"I'm joking babe. I like having a bit of meat to grab hold of" Brennan giggled grabbing him and squeezing his sides.

"I seem to remember someone once telling me and Angie to get a room!" Wendell laughed. Angela stood up and held Christine out to Wendell. "Here honey, hold her. She smells so good!" Wendells eyes popped open. He took a step backwards, but Angela followed pushing the baby against his chest "She's gorgeous Wen. Just give her a cuddle" she said.

Wendell's hands just managed to wrap around the baby as Angela let go. He stood awkwardly at first the baby held out from his body.

"She's not gonna break man. Hold her against you!" Booth said, laughing as Wendell gingerly pulled the baby closer to him and settle her more comfortably in his arms. Christine stirred slightly, but then settled back into her blissful sleeping state.

"I've got food!" Angela said as she walked into the back room which served as a kitchen, storage room, filing room, change room. She came back into the office carrying a tray of sandwiches, pickles and cheese. She put it on the desk and ran back into the kitchen for a moment, reappearing with a bottle of soda and some glasses.

"No champagne?" Brennan asked, a smirk on her face. She knew Angela's appreciation for bubbly. Angela stopped and tilted her head "Well, actually"

"Hey! No booze during office hours!" Booth said laughing. They sat and ate and drank and talked while Christine slept soundly in Wendell's arms.

He was quite liking the feel of that little warm body. She had a very sweet face he decided. _Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad have a baby with Angie. Especially if he had her eyes. _ He loved her eyes.

* * *

Angela sat down hard. The doctor in the chair opposite her sighed audibly. "I don't know what else to tell you Ms Montenegro. The delivery was going well, all according to plan. She delivered the child, then began to haemorrhage. We tried everything, but it happened so fast. We believe she suffered a rupture of the uterine wall when the placenta pulled away resulting in massive blood loss. I'm terribly sorry for your loss." he finished off, watching the face of the woman in front of him crumple.

He took a deep breath. "I believe you are noted as Doctor Brennan's next of kin? I will give you the name of a funeral home to help you with the funeral arrangements." he said gently.

"But. What. About. Christine?" she said between sobs.

The doctor referred to the case notes. "We have some paperwork here. What about her father? Seeley Booth? What are the chances of his recovery at this point?" he asked. That set Angela off crying even harder. He stood up and walked to his door and summonsed a nurse.

An hour later Angela was sitting back in the office, the young nurse holding her hand as she talked to the doctor. "I will take Christine home. There's nobody else. I was going to be her Godmother. We. Brennan and I, were best friends." Angela said firmly.

The doctor hesitated. "That's not usually what we would agree to" he said, knowing that Family Services would normally be brought in. But he knew Temperance Brennan quite well. She had talked to him about the possibility of complications and what she wanted to happen afterwards, if anything happened. He had a letter in the file that he handed over to Angela "Doctor Brennan asked me to give this to you" he said.

Angela turned the letter over in her hands, her fingers tracing her name handwritten on the front in Brennan's neat handwriting.

She opened it and pulled out a sheet of beautiful note paper. It was Brennan's favourite. Pearl grey with a deep blue pattern in the corners.

_Dearest Angela_

_If you are reading this letter, then things have not gone quite according to my meticulous planning._

_I shall be deceased. _

_In this worst case scenario I have a huge personal favour to ask you. I want you to take Christine and raise her until Booth wakes up and is well enough to take over the care of our daughter. I know this is a big thing to ask you. But I know that you are the only person that I would want to care for my little girl. _

_Contact Caroline. She has some documents for you to sign making you Christine's legal guardian. There won't be any problems with Family Services. It is all under the control of Caroline. She will look after all the legal stuff because I know that you don't understand it._

Angela smiled and a small laugh escaped her. Temperance's assumption that she didn't understand red tape made her laugh. She shook her head and continued reading.

_Angela you have always been there for me. Even when I have not been the most kindest of people. I am quite aware of my inability to understand or accept other's failings and I know that I have been quite harsh in my judgement of some. Even you Angela. I'm sorry for that. But know this. I have loved you like my very own sister, and you will always been in my heart, whether I am here with you or dead and cremated. _

_I love you and I thankyou for taking on this task. Tell Christine I love her every day, will you? And show her photo's of me so she knows who I was. And please. This is most important. I need you to take her to the hospital every day and let her get to know her father. He needs to feel her, hear her, so that he will recognise her when he wakes up. I know this is a lot to ask. But I also know that you understand how important this is to me. I love Booth very much. And I am just sorry that I am not there to be a family with him and Christine._

_Your friend_

_Brennan_

Angela sat, nodding and staring at the letter for a moment, then looked up at the doctor, her eyes shining with unfallen tears.

"Take me to Christine. She needs to go meet her daddy"


	10. Chapter 10

Angela and Christine sat by Booth's bed. Christine was reading to her father. She was eleven years old now. She was tall and strong limbed. She had her mother's blue eyes set brightly in her father's face. She was bright, intelligent, funny and sensitive. The most perfect blend of both mother and father. Angela had done exactly what her dearest friend Brennan had asked of her. They visited Booth every day, when possible. Now that Christine was older, she had school, and sport and homework. But Angela believed that Brennan would understand.

Booth had been showing signs of waking for about a month now. His hands would twitch, his eyes would flutter. The doctors were stunned by his condition. He had defied many medical specialists. They had predicted he would deteriorate quickly after the first two or three years. But they had been proven wrong. Many times over.

The nursing staff had changed several times over the years. They would work for a year or two then become bored with the endless days of watching over Booth. Angela knew that it was not exactly a nurse's dream job. He now only had carers come in for a few hours a day. His physical therapy continued however, as per Brennan's wishes. Money was no object where Booth was concerned. Brennan had set up an extremely generous trust fund for his care.

Christine was laughing out loud at something she had just told her dad. Angela smiled and looked back at her magazine. She sounded exactly like Booth when she laughed. It was an honest, deep seated, loud laugh. Her smile was all Booth too. She glanced up at Christine. _Yep, she's her father alright._ she thought to herself. _Brennan would be so proud of her._

Jack appeared at the door. "Hi guys. Ready to go? I'm kinda double parked. I told the guy out the front that I was picking up a medical report" he shrugged. Christine closed her book and stood up. She straightened the sheet over Booth's chest and leaned down and kissed him squarely on the lips and then once on each eyelid and once on his forehead. "Night Daddy. I love you. I hope you liked my story. I'll see you in a couple of days." she turned and looked at Angela "We will, right?" she asked. Angela stood and stretched, her hands rubbing across her belly. Her baby was due in about a month.

"As long as I haven't gone into labour early sweetie, we will definitely be here to visit your Dad" she said smiling. She stepped past Christine and leaned down and hugged the sleeping man, kissing his cheek. "Night sweetie. Sweet dreams."

Jack nodded in Booth's direction "Much happening today?" he asked. Angela pressed her lips together and shook her head "A bit of finger twitching. I swore he smiled while Christine was reading, but who knows" Jack nodded. "Maybe he's got wind!" he joked "Do they put peas and cabbage in that stuff they pump into him?" he asked pointing to the feeding tubes. Christine laughed "Uncle Jack, you're so funny" as she left the room. Jack reached over and patted Booth's hand "How you doin' in there buddy? Coming back soon I hope" he said swallowing the lump in his throat. He hated coming. Not that he didn't love Booth. He did. He just hated seeing this once vibrant strong man in this state. Every week, he thought, this is the week. The big guy is gonna wake up. He wouldn't stop hoping, for Christine's sake. He shoved his hand into his pocked and walked out of the room, his head hanging.

Angela hesitated in the doorway and looked back at Booth, sighing. She just wished he would wake up. For Christine's sake. But if he did, what then? Would he even be the Booth they knew? Would he have brain damage? Would he know who anyone was? She turned and followed Christine and Jack out of the hospital room.

Booth's fingers stretched and flexed, then his hand balled up into a fist before relaxing. His eyes opened for a second, then closed, the tension in his face relaxing. Deep in the recesses of his brain, a scene was playing on a loop, a man and a little girl playing in the garden.

* * *

"Dad!" Christine squealed as her father scooped her up and spun in a thousand circles before dropping to the grass, both of them dizzy from all the spinning.

Brennan was sitting in a garden seat watching them play chasey. Christine was tall and looked just like her father. Except for her eyes which were bright cornflower blue. Not exactly like hers, more like her mother's from what she could remember. "Booth! You'll both be sick if you keep doing that!" she called out as Booth held Christine by the forearms and spun her round in circles again.

"I like it!" Christine yelled back "Keep spinning Dad!" she encouraged him. But Booth was exhausted. He slowed down and lowered her to the ground before dropping onto his knees, puffing.

"You're wearing your old man out Chrissy!" he said laughing.

"What's for dinner Mom? I'm so hungry!" she ran up to Brennan and stood next to her. Brennan sighed and stood up. "Chicken casserole." she said looking at her watch. "It should be ready. I'll go put some rice on to have with it." Christine screwed up her nose. "I hate rice" she complained. Booth wandered over and rested his hands on her shoulders "But I love rice!" he said, "and I'm hungry too Mom." he said tickling Christine under the chin.

Brennan sighed and stood up. Her belly full and swollen with their son who was due to be born in about ten weeks. "I'll come and help you" Booth said, grabbing her hand. His cell phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket "'Lo" he said shortly. "Sure. Sure! Come over! There'll be plenty!" he said pointing at the phone and mouthing _Wendell_. Brennan smiled to herself. Booth and Wendell had a very close relationship and Booth treated him like family. Like a younger brother. Angela and he had gotten married about five years ago and had a little boy, William Wendell Bray, whom they called Billy, two years ago.

"I'll put on extra rice and make a salad. There'll be plenty" she nodded to Booth who leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, still listening to Wendell on the phone. "OK buddy. See you then" he hung up and followed Brennan. "They'll be over in about half an hour. You didn't mind. Did you?" he asked, knowing the answer. Brennan smiled as she entered the back door of the house "Did I have a choice? Of course I don't mind. I love Angela and Wendell." she said laughing.

Christine ran past them "I'm going to put away my good toys and books. We all know what will happen when Billy gets his hands on them!" she yelled, as she always did. Their daughter had two volumes. Loud and Silent. Booth looked at Brennan and they burst out laughing. They couldn't argue with her. Billy was somewhat destructive, deeply entrenched in the terrible two's. Christine was good with him, to a point. But his destruction of her art folder was the last straw for her last time they came over. She had lost several beautiful drawings and after her anger had settled, Booth had explained to her that this was just what happened with small children. She would have to get used to it because they were going to have one soon themselves.

"I'll get some of my old baby toys out and put them downstairs for him." she said as she gathered up her iPod, her art supplies, her homework and headed upstairs.

"She's a good kid, isn't she babe" he said to Brennan as she filled a pot with water to boil for the rice. Brennan turned and carried the pot to the stovetop and turned on the flame. "She really is, but then, she is exactly like you. And you, my darling, are a very good man." she said standing on her tippytoes and kissing him squarely on the lips. Booth wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly then pulled back quickly.

"Woah!"

"Horse!" Brennan laughed, grabbing her stomach. "He kicked me!" Booth exclaimed, rubbing at her belly. "I can't wait for him to get here" he added, leaning in and kissing her again. Deeply. She responded, wrapping her arms around his back, her mouth open and welcoming.

"Oh for god's sake you two. Embarrassing!" Christine's voice broke their kiss. She was standing in the kitchen door holding some soft toys. "Do you ever stop?" she asked. Booth let go of his wife and ran towards her, his arms outstretched "No. And now it's time to have a sloppy Dad kiss". Christine dropped the toys and ran away her arms up in the air "No! NOOOOO!" she was laughing as Booth caught her and started dropping sloppy wet kisses all over her cheek and the back of her neck. He let her go and dusted his hands "There. My job is now done!" he said laughing.

Christine was wiping her face on her t-shirt giggling as she walked back to pick up the toys she had dropped. "You're terrible Dad" she said laughing at her father. Booth shrugged "I know. But you love me anyway" he responded.

Brennan was watching them, leaning against the doorframe. _I'm so lucky_ she thought. She smiled to herself and turned and walked back into the kitchen to make the salad. _Very lucky_

Booth collapsed onto the couch and smiled to himself._ I must be the luckiest chump in the entire world. _


	11. Chapter 11

It started as a fog. He was lost. Dark grey and blue clouds swirling around him. He was stumbling as he ran. He knew that he had to find his way out. He just didn't know which way to turn. Everything was jumbled. He could hear her voice. Far away in the distance. He just had to concentrate and follow it.

* * *

Christine sat in a chair next to her father holding his hand. The doctor was sitting opposite her, a bundle of thick files on his lap.

"We are not sure if he is waking up or if his brain is just experiencing some major electrical impulses prior to shutting down" he said. It was difficult talking to her. She had this way of staring at him with those eyes. Cornflower blue, intense and serious. She was beautiful. He could see the resemblance to her father. The dark hair, the wide brow, strong nose and sensitive mouth. He almost expected the man to open his eyes and they would be that same blue.

"So what are you trying to tell me Doctor. Just spit it out. I'm not a child. I'm twenty one. I'm his legal guardian now. I need to know exactly what is happening to my father." she said firmly.

As she spoke his hand started to shake in her hand. His fingers curling around her hand and then opening. She turned and watched his face. There was a twitch in the corner of his mouth. His eyes suddenly opened, then closed again.

"What does all that mean? He's been doing it more and more." she said placing his hand on his chest and gently resting her hand on his forehead. She looked at the Doctor. "Are you saying he's not going to wake up ever?" She stood up and yelled "I refuse to believe it. He's opening his eyes. His mouth moves and his hands" she dropped back down into the chair and covered her face with her hands.

The doctor stood up and put the pile of files on the chair and patted her shoulder. "We just don't know Christine. He's lived far beyond what the initial expectations were. I've read most of these files and he's a miracle. All I can say is the care that your mother set up for him before she died has probably been one of the main reasons he has done so well. You are the other reason. The medical community has established that many coma patients can hear everything around them. We don't know if they process it or retain it, but they hear it. All I can say is he knows you. He's always known you and you may just be the reason he is fighting right now." He picked up the files and walked out of the hospital room.

Christine turned and stared at her father. "I'm tired Dad." She dropped her face into her hands, her elbows pressed into his bed next to his arm.

"water" his voice croaky and barely audible.

Christine's head flew up and she was staring into the bleary, bloodshot eyes of her father.

"Dad! Doctor! DOCTOR!" she screamed as she ran to the door and yelled into the corridor "Somebody quick!"

She ran back to the bed and he was laying with his eyes open. She hadn't imagined it at all. She smiled and stroked his face "Hi Dad. You're awake!" she cried.

Booth frowned "awake? " he asked, his lips dry and cracked. "water?" Christine grinned through her tears as the doctor came running into the room.

He stopped short when he saw the dark brown eyes of the man who he had been looking after for three years. "Oh my god" he said staring at him. Christine turned and looked at him, tears running down her face "He wants water." The doctor stepped up to him. "Hello there Mr Booth. We'll get you a drink in a moment. We just need to do some tests first. Do you know where you are?" he asked gently.

Booth looked around the room, his neck was stiff. "No" he mumbled. The doctor nodded and patted his shoulder "That's OK. You're in hospital. But you're alright. We've been looking after you."

Christine backed away from the bed, and grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialled.

"Angela. He's awake"

* * *

Christine had sat by Booth's bedside for eight hours straight after his initial waking. He had closed his eyes shortly after the Doctor had seen him and had not opened them since. The doctor told her that it was normal. His body had been shut down for so long, that few minutes had probably completely worn him out. He may have been in a coma, but he really had not slept.

Angela had come in and checked that she was alright. Jack had brought her food and they had left.

She sat staring at him, waiting for those eyes to open again. For him to see her.

She could feel her own eyes starting to grow heavy. She fought it, but she was just so damned tired.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep. Somewhere in the recesses of her brain she heard him. She opened her eyes and he was staring at her, a frown on his face.

"Hi Dad. It's me" she said gently.

Booth licked his lips. "Chrissie?" he mumbled.

"It's me. Christine. Your daughter"

Booth frowned and stared at her "You got big" he said. Christine frowned, but remembered the doctor's advice, not to overload him with information. "I did" she said softly. He looked past her and around the room "I'm sick?" he asked. Christine nodded. "But you're going to get better now Dad. I'll help you." she said stroking his face and tucking a stray grey curl behind his ear. He needed a haircut badly, but that was the least of her concerns right now. She had her Dad back. She had so much she wanted to talk to him about. But she knew she had to take it very slowly. Talking could wait.

Booth stared at the girl next to him. He couldn't believe how big she was. She looked so much like him. And she had her mother's eyes. He looked around the room again. Christine could see he was looking for something.

"Are you OK Dad? Can I get you something?" she asked standing up.

Booth frowned staring at her. _How did she get so old? And tall? How long have I been sick for? Why isn't she here? _ He started getting a bit agitated looking around the room again. Christine, lay a hand on his arm "What's wrong Dad? You're safe. It's OK. Don't worry. You're in hospital, remember?" she said trying to soothe him.

Booth looked into her eyes. He had to know. "Where's your mother and brother? Are they coming soon?"

Christine rocked backwards away from him. _What was he talking about? Her brother? She didn't understand what he was asking. Didn't he know? Did he still think her mother was alive?_

She felt panic rising in her. "I have to go for a minute Dad. I'll be back soon" she said. She had to get out of there. His question about her mother and a brother completely threw her brain into a spin.

She ran down the corridor and bumped into Booth's doctor. "He's talking. He's asking me about my mother. And my brother. Doctor what is going on! I don't have a brother. He thinks I do. And he was in the coma before my mother even got pregnant with me. He can't possibly believe she's still alive can he? He's waiting for them to come. I have to go. I can't" she stammered, she felt faint "I have to "

The doctor caught her just before she hit the floor.

* * *

Booth had a clear memory. He and Brennan, Christine and Harry (his son, named after his grandfather Hank), his business with Wendell and Angela. Their house. To be told that it was all in his head. A dream? It had devastated him.

Booth shook his head for the hundredth time. Christine was the one constant. Hers was the voice that he always heard in the distance calling out to him. She was why he woke up. He was convinced of that. He loved looking at her. Watching her draw in her art book. Angela had sparked an interest in drawing when she was young. And she was really good at it. He loved her laugh, her smile, but mostly he loved her eyes. Her mother's eyes.

_Temperance._ _Bones_. Just saying her name hurt his heart so much.

To learn that she had gone ahead, taken the gift he had given her and used his sperm to have the child she had desperately wanted, and then died during childbirth was almost too much for him. That he had not been there to support and help her. He covered his face with his hands, tears pouring down his face.

_I'm so sorry Bones. So sorry I took so long to wake up. Maybe. Maybe things would have been different if I was there with you. _

But he knew that wasn't so. Even if he had been by her side every step of the way, she still would have died.

Now, he had to concentrate on recovering. His body would never be the same as it was. He was an old man now. In his sixties. His hand ran through his hair. The first time he had looked in the mirror and seen himself, he had been taken aback. His once thick dark brown hair was now grey and thinning. His face lined and gaunt. He had lost so much weight. His muscles had wasted so much despite the endless physical therapy he had been given. He had been told he probably wouldn't walk again on his own. Learning to do basic functions like eating had been a major challenge as well. But he was getting there slowly. Eating baby food had it's good and bad points he had decided.

He knew he was going to be in hospital for a long time still. But he had been able to be taken out by Jack and Angela for outings. The real world had changed so much. Watching the news reports that Jack had been recording for twenty years had been a lot to take in. Wars. Advances in technology. The economy. It had been overwhelming and surprising and shocking. Angela and Jack had been so excited for Christine when he woke up, but very worried at the same time.

The fact that his brain had survived so well, was nothing short of a miracle the doctors said. Very few people awoke from a chronic long term coma and were able to function in a relatively normal way.

There were times when Booth wished he hadn't woken up. When visions of Bones filled his head. When he heard her voice echoing in his memory. Her laugh. He could feel her touch when he closed his eyes. Remember how she felt when she hugged him. The fact that they had never been together as a couple did not cloud his feelings. He had loved her. He just wished he had told her. Had the balls to tell her before he went into surgery.

Clearly she had loved him. And Christine and Angela had told him how much she had loved him. Angela showed him photographs she had taken. Brennan was not always aware that she had done so. She had put them in an album to give to Christine to show her how much her mother had adored her father. Now, she had given it to Booth.

Pictures of Brennan, sleeping. Her head resting on the bed beside him. Brennan brushing his hair. Brennan, heavily pregnant, with a foetal monitor attached to her belly, headphones on Booth's ears. Photo's of Brennan reading to him, talking to him, laughing. Then there were the photo's of Christine as a baby. A tiny slip of a baby, curled up in a ball on Booth's chest. Her little face nuzzling into his neck. Every stage of her life, with her father's arms around her. They had brought a lump to his throat.

His life had basically been taken from him. He had a choice to make now. Did he fight to have what was left. Or did he just give up and let it all go.

Then she walked into the room. All bright and shiny and golden. Her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, curling down the back of her neck. Her face, washed clean, rosy cheeks. Her smile. Wide with large square teeth. And those eyes. Bright, shining, and so blue. She ran across the room and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him so hard it hurt, and he knew.

He wanted a life. He wanted to be a dad. He wanted a family. He wanted it all. For as long as he could.

He was going to fight.


End file.
